The present invention relates to a depilatory composition for removing unwanted hair from the aesthetic viewpoint. More particularly, the invention is directed to a depilatory composition that is topically applied to the site, from which unwanted hair is to be depilated, and is removed in bulk from the root of hair for complete depilation without giving any pull thereto and with little or no pain to those who use it.
So far, various depilatory methods and materials have been provided with a particular view to meeting a woman's strong desire to remove unwanted hair from the aesthetic standpoint. However, never until now has been found any means for achieving a complete and easy depilation. One a currently available approach for achieving this involves using an adhesive tape. This tape is applied to the site from which unwanted hair is to be removed, and then peeled off from that site for depilation. However, this approach, because of pulling hair, causes a sharp pain to those who rely on it, and is found to fail to attain a complete depilation as well.
There is another depilatory method in which a wax melt is applied to the site from which unwanted hair is to be removed. This method, because of making use of the adhesion, again cause is a sharp pain to those who use it, and is found to fail to achieve a complete depilation. In addition, the method is troublesome to handle, because the wax must be heated for melting.
Besides, mechanical depilatory means or depilatory jelly is used. However, these pose an acute pain problem.
Depilatory cream is used to decompose, soften and melt hair chemically. However, this cannot achieve a complete depilation, and is found to stimulate the skin as well.
As mentioned above, an easy-to-handle, safe, effective depilatory is still in strong demand.